Forever Mine
by BloodRaven1996
Summary: Warning this story contains rape/yaio. Hiccup is kidnapped by Dagur, and wants revenge on poor little hiccup, he wants to make him his and only his, he wants to break him and keep him away from everyone. will hiccup ever escape? will he ever develop feelings for dagur?


Forever Mine

I was in a cold dark room, and I was tied to a bed, but only my hands were tied to the top poles of the bed and I was completely naked, I also noticed that my prosthetic leg was taken off as well. my head was still pounding after I was strucked on the head from behind, I was shivering like crazy as my body begged for warmth. The only thing that was on the bed was a sheet and a pillow supporting my head.

I was kidnapped.

"glad to see that you're awake" a voice said come from the darkness.

"who are you?, what do you want with me?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"I only want you Hiccup" said the voice.

"but who are you?" I demanded.

Then the figure finally stepped out of the shadows and the person who had taken me was...

"Dagur" I whispered.

"missed me hiccup?, I sure as hell missed you" He said as he moved closer to be as he looked at my naked body with hunger in his eyes.

"what do want from me?" I cried.

He smirked and gave me a wicked grin as his hand started to move up my right leg. I tried to pull back, but I was still tied to the bed.

" all I want is you Hiccup" he said with a cold smile. "you're gonna be mine, all mine." after he said that he placed him self on top of me and pulled my hair forcing me to look at him, he then pulled my head closer to his face as he kissed me.

He was rough with his tongue as he forced it into my mouth, it was almost like a war in my mouth when he started to make out with me by force, I hated it, I tried to pull away but had a strong firm grip on me. when he finally pulled away, i said a few words that I would soon regret.

"I don't care what you say!, you may have my body, but you'll never have my heart and soul." I said bitterly.

He looked at me with rage in his eyes, and unzipped his pants and said.

"then I'll just have fun with you're body then!" he screamed as he started to take off all of his cloths and flipped me on my stomach. my wrist started to burn when he flipped me. i started to kick at him for defense. I was able to to kick him off the bed, but that only made everything worse.

"stop kicking you runt!" he yelled as he pinned me down and whispered into my ear. "I own you now, and you will be mine forever" He said before he forced him self inside of me.

When he entered me in my entrance I screamed, but he forced my head onto the pillow so no one could hear me scream out for help. Dagur was grunting and moaning out as he started to thrust into me.

"Ahh yeah take that bitch" he moaned.

Tears we streaming out of my face and soaking the pillow as he started to force him self deeper inside of me, which made the pain only worse, he then pulled my face to the side so I could breath. the only thing I wanted to do now was to crawl in a hole and die.

But that wasn't an option at this time, now I was being raped.

"please stop, I beg of you please!" I begged.

"But were only getting started hiccup," he said as he started to pick up the pace as my hips were bucking against his in a fast pace. I my whole entire lower half of me was in pain, I was so confused at this point, for some reason part of me was liking this tough love, while the other just wanted nothing to do with it. i shut my eyes and tried my best to avoid his.

"look at me" he said with anger.

I opened my big green eyes as I looked into his.

After i open them, he stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead and whispered.

"I always thought that you were beautiful hiccup" he said with a way more different voice, a voice that was more soft and gentil.

After that thought, I could feel his cock getting harder and harder inside of me, I begged him again to stop because it hurt, but he just smiled and said.

"you're gonna enjoy this" he said as he moved his hand down in between my legs and grabbed my cock and started to move his hand up and down. he was giving me a hand job. I started to moan a little louder in an approval as I was feeling ready to cum. His and my body was covered in sweat as our bodies collided we each other.

"I thing I'm getting ready to cum" he said in my ear.

I was getting ready to cum as well, his pace was fast but not rough at all, he was quiet gently on my cock, after a few seconds I cam on his hand and covered it in my seed.

I didn't respond to what he had told me, the only thing I was worried about him tearing me, I didn't want him to leave me bleeding out in my hole. but the second I thinking about that, he had released his seed into me. it felt hot as he filled me up to the core and all the way up to my guts. at this point I wanted to die. he took a part of my innocence away.

When the rape was over he got off me and untied my hands and pushed my bangs out of my face and said.

"try to get some rest, were gonna have some more fun tomorrow" He said as he kissed my cheek and left the room. and locking the door behind him.

When he left, I started to cry and buried my face in the tear soaked pillow.

How am I going to get out of this?


End file.
